


Sucker

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: My contribution to the tumblr lollipop challenge. Utter pwp - hope you've got a sweet tooth!





	Sucker

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the lollipop scene in Hot Summer Nights (which I haven't actually seen and don't plan to). I decided to set it during cmbyn filming so that we could all enjoy Elio-era Timmy sucking on stuff :D  
> This may be short, but honest to god, it's the dirtiest thing I've ever written.  
> Fictional, as per.

Billowy rests in a corner on top of Timmy's Elio shorts, carefully discarded after they ran to Armie's apartment, seeking refuge from a sudden downpour. It looks like filming will be rained off for the rest of the afternoon.

They play fight, naked on the sofa. Timmy gets the upper hand and straddles Armie, his legs spread wide across Armie's meaty thighs. Armie smiles as he slides two fingers, wet with lube, in and out of Timmy's tight hole. With his other hand he feeds him a thick, pink lollipop, letting him suck for awhile before moving it slowly round his mouth, painting his tongue, his pouty lower lip. Occasionally Timmy leans down to kiss him, filling his mouth with the sickly acid taste of synthetic peach.

“Mmmmm, do that thing again,” Timmy sits back, closing his eyes and arching his spine.

“This?” Armie pushes his fingers in as deep as they will go and wriggles them.

Timmy moans long and loud. It's gorgeous how overstimulated this makes him, having something in his mouth and in his ass. The rosy head of his cock is flushed dark and his eyes are glazing over. Armie pulls the lolly out of his mouth with a loud pop.

“You'll rot your teeth with this,” he shakes his head. “Want something else to suck on?”

Timmy squirms happily in his lap. His cheeks flush, aroused and embarrassed by Armie's bluntness. “Are you asking? Or are you telling?” He bites his peach-stained lip as they stare at each other.

“Telling,” Armie says after a beat. “On your knees.”

He pulls his fingers out and Timmy slides to the floor, spreading Armie's legs apart so he can kneel between them. The first flick of his tongue is teasing. He looks up at Armie through thick, dark lashes as he kisses and kitten licks up the length of him, applying extra pressure where the head meets the shaft. Timmy is so good at this. Armie sighs with pleasure, puts the lolly in his mouth to ground himself. Timmy lifts his head. Eyebrows raised, seeking permission, he reaches up and slowly, slowly pulls the candy from between Armie's lips.

Armie knows he's gonna do it, but the first touch of the sweet on his spit slick cock makes him groan.

“Fuck!” He huffs out a laugh, rakes his hand through his hair and watches Timmy draw patterns in sticky sugar glaze. He follows each pattern with his tongue, gauging Armie's reaction with a sly smirk. Armie is so close. He guides Timmy with a gentle hand on his nape, encouraging him to take as much as he can manage. Timmy's little pink mouth stretches obscenely to accommodate Armie's girth. Armie's fingers slide into Timmy's hair and he tugs. Timmy moans around his mouthful, puts his hand on Armie's hip for balance.

Armie comes with a grunt. His dick is still pulsing when Timmy lets it drop from his mouth, a string of saliva and spunk still connecting them. He climbs back into Armie's lap and kisses him hard. He pushes his tongue into Armie's mouth, letting him swallow his own load.

“Fucking filthy,” Armie praises when they finally part.

Timmy grins triumphantly, puts the lolly back between his teeth.

Armie wraps his hand around his dick and starts to jerk him off. He grabs a handful of Timmy's ass, pulling his cheeks apart.

“We're gonna fuck later. Are you ready to take it?”

Timmy nods and falls forward, resting his head on Armie's shoulder. Armie can hear the lolly clicking against his teeth. He reaches down to cup Timmy's balls, heavy, drawn up tight against his body.

“So full,” he murmurs.

Timmy kisses him, pushing the lolly into his cheek out of the way. “Always am.”

“Do you have wet dreams?”

“Sometimes.” Timmy buries his face in Armie's neck.

Armie works his cock roughly. “Tell me, next time you do. I'll lick it off the sheets.”

Timmy sobs as he comes hard, his whole body shaking. Armie holds his cock through the tremors, directs Timmy's release all over himself. The lolly falls from Timmy's gasping mouth, straight into the mess. It snags on the fuzzy hair covering Armie's stomach.

“Lovely,” he peels it away. “Where did you get this, anyway?”

Timmy shrugs, takes it from him. He uses it to swipe up some of his own come. His eyes never leave Armie's face as he tastes it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It had to be a peach lollipop, didn't it?  
> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com/)


End file.
